The Curse of the Uchiha
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Girls look at you and they immediately fall for you, it's like they're under a c u r s e...


The Curse of the Uchiha

Sasuke x Hinata

Summary: Girls look at you, and they immediately fall for you. It's like a c u r s e...

* * *

Spring 2010

Tokyo, Japan/ Tokyo University:

Today was just like any other day for the students attending the ever so prestigious University of Tokyo. Several of them have just completed taking their exams and were now well on their way out to relax and enjoy the rest of the beautiful day, maybe even go and enjoy a nice luncheon with their peers. One group decided to take advantage of this day and enjoy some time together. Coming out of the university were three boys that went by the names of Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto respectively.

"Man, that test in Hatake-sensei's Statistics class killed me!" Naruto groaned as he ran a hair through his spiky blonde hair. "My mom's gonna kill me for sure when she finds out I bombed that stupid exam!" He took this time to sulk as he kneeled down on the ground with his head bowed low as if in prayer. "Oh please kami! If you have any mercy at all you will at least give me an 80 on that exam!"

"Quit your whining, dobe." With the textbook in his hands, Sasuke slammed the book down on Naruto's unsuspecting head, almost causing him to fall over. "You're giving me a headache." His obsidian eyes narrowed as his handsome face glared down at him.

"OW! Sasuke-teme! I will get you for this!" A renewed energy fueled by his anger toward Sasuke surged throughout his body as he stood up. Putting both hands up in a fighting pose, Naruto made a few side steps at the still Uchiha, spouting threats at him to egg him on.

"Yeah, who's got the moves now! Huh? You wanna piece of me? Huh? Do you- oof!" From his side, Sai appeared and jabbed him close to his ribs, causing him to fall to his knees once again.

"Cut it out Naruto." The calm boy let out a yawn and looked down at Naruto. "I don't want you to ruin my day just yet."

The blonde boy let out another groan. "Ah shut up Sai!" He carefully got back up and brushed some of the dust from his pants. "Just because you and Sasuke are certified freaking geniuses! I bet you guys haven't got a care in the world about your damn grades!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something, but Sai immediately intervened and stood close to Naruto. "Now now, Naruto. **I'm** not the one you should direct your anger at." He let out a laugh. "Instead, you should direct your anger at…" He smirked and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "The Uchiha."

Sasuke scoffed and glared at them. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well everything, actually." Sai laughed. "I don't have your good looks, nor do I have your intelligence."

Naruto let out another sound that was like a mix between a laugh and a snort. "Sure Sai. Sasuke's 4.0 GPA to your 3.9. Yeah, you most definitely do not have a bit of intelligence at all."

"H-hey! I don't have a 3.9, I promise you!" He held up his hands and smiled shyly. "I have a 3.7 at most, so-"

"Sai." Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I am barely hanging by a thread here. I have a 2.8 at. Most. So I don't what to hear your BS. Got it?"

"All right all right! I got it." Sai turned his attention back to Sasuke. "But seriously, Sasuke's got it all though."

"Oh? Really? Well please do explain why this is so, Sai." Sasuke had to fight back the urge to sneer at the guy. Sure he could be the biggest douche at times, but he knew that Sai was one of the good guys along with the dobe. The prick just liked to speak his mind a little too often, which further annoyed him.

"Gladly!" Typical Sai answer. He will take ANY chance to voice his opinion. "Well for starters, you come from old AND new money. The Uchihas have always been a renowned family." _That much is true, I'll give him that much. _Sasuke was actually amused by Sai's explanation so far. "And the fact that your father and brother came together to make Uchiha Corporations, today's leading company for electronic devices, let's face it, you've got it made."

"And it doesn't stop there!" _God, will this guy EVER run out of things to say? _Now his talking just got on his nerves. "Not only are you guys rich, but you've got the _looks_ too! Hell, even your mother is still a professional model, and how old is she? 39? 40ish?"

Naruto let out a laugh. "I hate to admit man, but Sai has a point." He took this time and stared at Sasuke. "You've got the face of a model, the body of an athlete, and the money of a celebrity. So not only are you a genius, but you're popular with the ladies too."

Deciding that he had just about enough of this nonsense, Sasuke turned and began walking away from the two idiots. "I'm out of here."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Sensing his annoyance, the two boys quickly caught up with him and continued their taunting.

"Just about any girl who meets the Uchiha falls for him!" The blonde idiot let out a laugh and clapped his hands together.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Throughout high school, I believe that you had an unofficial fan club of your own right?" Sai let out a whistle. "Man those girls were crazy for you."

"Yeah, it's like when anyone of the opposite sex sees you, they become obsessed with you. Like they're under… a curse or something!" Sasuke laughed from hearing that explanation as he continued walking. Leave it to Naruto to come up with a stupid explanation. "You really are stupid. Only you can come up with something bogus as that."

"I'm being serious!" Naruto huffed and looked over at Sai. "Sai, back me up here!"

"Hmm, a curse now is it?" Sai gently rubbed his smooth chin and thought about it. "It just may be a curse. 'The Curse of the Uchiha.'"

The said Uchiha whom Sai had given the name of the curse stopped dead in his tracks and choked a bit. _No f-ing way! Is he being serious?_

"THAT EXPLAINS IT!" Naruto formed a fist and slammed it against his palm. "The Curse of the Uchiha! Any woman who catches sight of Sasuke will fall in love with him and will immediately become… HIS SEX SLAVE!" Naruto yelled the last bit into the air, causing Sai to burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

By now, a crowd began to form just a short distance away from the group of boys as they pointed and whispered at Sasuke. The ebony haired man was so furious that he couldn't even say anything to the laughing dobe and prick.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Sasuke gazed around at the crowd warily as the two idiots began to soften their laughter. _Oh, they are going to get it. When they least expect it, I will kill them for this!_

"Okay okay, geez Sasuke! No need to look so pissed and-" Sasuke honed his murderous gaze onto Sai which made him stop what he was about to say. "Uh, how about I take you both to get some ramen? My treat!"

As soon as he heard the word 'ramen,' Naruto's ears perked up, momentarily forgetting about his part in Sasuke's murderous anger. "RAMEN! NO WAY! It's been a while since I've had ramen! So many flavors! Should I get miso, beef, or chicken?"

With a nervous smile, Sai led the way towards a restaurant a few blocks away from the university. Deciding to save his revenge for later. _Since Sai's paying, I might as well order the most expensive item on the menu. _

They walked in silence, but there was something a bit off, Sasuke couldn't shake this feeling like they were being… followed.

"Ah, we're almost there." They all stopped at the stoplight as Sai pressed the pedestrian signal to cross the street. That was when they noticed three girls come and stand beside them. Sasuke thought nothing about them as he looked straight ahead, that is, until he heard a familiar giggle following with an oh-too-sweet voice.

"Hee hee, hi Sasuke-kun." Sasuke froze and looked down at the three girls standing before him. _Dammit! It's Sakura and her annoying friends!_

"Wh-whoa! Sakura! Hey!" The dobe gazed at the cherry blossom haired girl in adoration. "What brings you here? We were just about to-"

"Don't care." She shoved Naruto away as the two girls laughed. "Where've you been Sasuke? I called you last night about ten times, but you didn't pick up. That's when I left like, twenty voicemail messages."

_Wow, and I gave her a fake phone number too, I feel sorry for the guy that had to deal with her annoying voice. _"Huh, I guess I was busy last night then." He looked at Sai as he tried to hold back a laugh and mouthed "The curse." at him. The dobe was still on the ground rolling because he had just been rejected by Sakura once again.

Sakura kept on talking, but he kept his gaze on the streetlight, just waiting for his chance to escape. _3... 2... 1... THERE! _The stoplight turned red as he took his chance and bolted away from Sakura and her lackies.

"No! Sasuke! Wait!" He heard the sound of their sandals against the pavement as they chased after him. He knew he had to get away and fast.

Making several twists and turns to avoid bumping into the people surrounding him, he mentally cursed at himself. Damn, even from a distance he could still hear Sakura's voice calling out his name! The girl just didn't know when to give up!

He didn't know how long he ran, but just ahead of him there was another path open to him. He could turn left instead of running straight ahead and take refuge somewhere for a couple of minutes until Sakura was gone!

With being a few feet ahead and the full crowd surrounding him as an advantage, he turned left and came into the first shop that came into view: Café Lola.

He pushed open the door and strode through, not even caring about the people that watched him as he walked by while he took a seat on the farthest table in the back of the shop.

He slid into the booth and sighed, leaning his head back against the plush but firm seat, closing his eyes as relief settled over him. _That was close._

"Uhm, e-excuse me?"

His eyes shot open as he came face to face with a girl holding a book. She lowered the book down and stared straight at him. The girl had pale, creamy moonlight skin, long blue hair, and a pair of light lavender eyes. At the sight of this girl, the Uchiha freaked.

"Oh God, how did you find me?"

She blinked a couple of times and tilted her head. "I b-beg your pardon? I believe you were the one who barged into m-my table."

He let out a laugh. "As if you could fool me! Sakura set you up to trap me!"

Again, the girl blinked. "Who's… Sa…kura?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. "You don't know Sakura?"

She shook her head and placed both of her hands above her cup, bringing it to her lips as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, excuse me, sir?" he looked up and saw the waitress stare down at him with a sour expression on her face. "You were supposed to wait for us to give you a table. Now I would like for you to come with me and-"

"He's w-with me." The girl spoke surely, but with a little bit of a stutter within her voice. He wondered why she stuttered sometimes? "Don't worry about it."

"Ah, all right then!" The waitress's mood suddenly lightened up as she flipped open her pad with her pen in hand. "Then what can I get for you?"

He blinked. "Ah, nothing, I'm-"

"Now sir." The waitress gave him a strained smile. "Miss Hinata here has saved you from being kicked out of this café," She lowered her face closer to his so that he could see her expression. "So I suggest you be kind and order something."

Okay, that lady was really starting to scare him. "Fine, I'll have a small cup of coffee then."

"All righty then! And for some extra sweets, I give you a slice of our key lime pie!" Could this day get any worse? He absolutely _hated _sweets, especially pie. But before he could protest, the girl already went into the kitchen.

They both sat in silence for a while. Sasuke took this time to closely examine the girl, Hinata. The girl wore a comfortable, white colored sundress with a pair of sandals. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but she was easy to look at. She was nothing like Sakura, who's face was always painted with that terrible thick paint women call makeup. He actually kind of liked the look that Hinata had. The natural kind.

"So who's Sakura?" Hinata asked him bluntly as she directed her lavender eyes on him.

_Ah Sakura… Where to begin? _"She's just… some girl who's in 'love' with me."

"Oh? I-in love?" She cleared her throat. "And you don't love her back?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Nope. Not in the least."

"Huh, then why does she love you then?" Hinata couldn't understand why the girl would bother loving him if he didn't even feel the same for her. Sure, she understood that the stranger was a good looking guy, but love wasn't based on looks alone. There were several things that made love special.

Sasuke gave her a shrug. "She just wants me for my status. I have everything, I'm perfect for her in her eyes."

"All right sir! Here's your coffee and key lime pie!" The waitress set down the cup and plate and smiled. "Hope to receive a good tip from you because of my generosity!" She bowed at them both and walked off, leaving Sasuke to stare at her.

"Tell me," He pointed over to where the waitress was heading off to. "Is she _always_ like that?"

"Mmm, you mean since the time I came here? Yep, pretty much."

They both resumed being silent, with Hinata sipping her drink and Sasuke taking small bites of his pie. None of them said a word, but it was a comfortable silence between them. He even found himself _enjoying _Hinata's company.

She looked down at her wristwatch and sighed, putting away her book. "Well, I should go now." She got out her wallet from her purse, but Sasuke's hand stopped her. "No, you don't need to pay. Let me do the honors, since you saved me and all."

Hinata stared at him, then let out a gentle laugh. _Wow, she has a nice laugh… _"Well, then thank you."

He gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles. "No problem. And to further my thank you, I'll even escort you out."

"Hee hee, the perfect gentlemen indeed." They both got up at the same time as Sasuke dropped down a couple of bills on to the table. "Let's go."

They walked out of the café and stood there, staring at each other. With Hinata standing up, he could see and admire her smooth pale legs from under her sundress. _Whoa… stunning… _"So what's your name?"

He shook his head and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed again. "I asked you what your name was."

He smiled, but before he could answer, a voice broke through, interrupting him.

"SSSSAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUKKKKEEEE!" He turned his head back and saw the pink haired girl make her way towards where he stood.

"Damn." he muttered underneath his breath as the girl laughed.

"So it's Sasuke?"

Remembering the girl beside him, he turned towards her and gently shoved her against the wall, shocking the girl.

"Wha- Sasuke?"

"Are you willing to do another favor for me?" He shifted his gaze over to where Sakura was. _Damn, she's close! I have to act quick!_

"Sas-" Hinata's lips were suddenly claimed by Sasuke's own warm ones. Her eyes widened as she slightly struggled against him. But with Sasuke, it was a different story. Instead of wanting to pull away, he didn't want the kiss to end. She tasted so _sweet._ Like vanilla and cream coffee. Not even thinking about Sakura, he tried to deepen the kiss. Gently, he nibbled against her lips, feeling the full softness of them.

When Hinata felt something nip at her bottom lip, she gasped out as she felt something wet slide within her mouth. _Oh my God! _She was dimly aware of some girl's voice crying out Sasuke's name and the people that passed them by… She only felt Sasuke's kiss.

Finally, he pulled away and looked back into the crowd just in time to see a pink haired girl run away. He smiled down at Hinata…

And was met with her slap against his cheek.

He stared down at her with shocked eyes. Her face was the color of a strawberry red with her chest rising up and down in a lovely manner. Her lips were also a bit swollen from his kiss.

"You jerk!" Very gently, she touched her lips. "That was my first… my first kiss… and you t-took it!"

He could tell that she was very angry at him, but he didn't really seem to care. He just wanted to know when he could kiss her again. Unconsciously, he witnessed her licking her lips, which caused him to smirk. "Ah, so you did like it after all."

She gasped and pushed him away, her face burning with embarrassment because he was _right. _"Leave me alone!" Without turning to look at him, she ran straight ahead, red faced and all.

He watched her as she ran and smiled. _Cute…_

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell!" The annoying voice brought him back to reality as he turned and saw Sai and Naruto coming towards him.

"Sasuke, who was that girl just now?" Sai looked ahead and caught a glimpse of Hinata's blue hair in the distance.

He looked ahead and saw that Hinata had stopped and was looking in his direction.

"She is the girl whom I actually **want** my so called curse to work on." With a satisfied smile on his face, he waved back at her, knowing that he will indeed see her again in the near future…

~End…~

* * *

**AN: This one shot is dedicated to my best friend on this site ProjXPsyClone! Thank you so much for supporting my writing since the beginning! Hope you enjoyed my story girl! And I apologize for any mistakes! :D!**

**-TheresaRayne!**

**P.S.- This story shall remain a oneshot! However, if you readers want to request a SasuHina fic from me, feel free to send me a PM with your ideas. :) Thanks again!**


End file.
